


going commando

by mandosslut



Series: professor solo one shots // reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Begging, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Consent, Consent is Sexy, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, It's rough but he keeps checking to make sure she's okay, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Praise Kink, Professor Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, going commando, no anal, rey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Rey gets challenged to not wear any underwear for a week. And Rey never backs out of a dare.She'd been hoping that her hot professor would notice, but she never dreamed that he actually would...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: professor solo one shots // reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 258





	going commando

**Author's Note:**

> psa - check tags!! 
> 
> there is quite a lot the use of degrading names (mostly slut, but whore is used on a couple of occasions, too). if this makes you uncomfortable, this may not be the one shot for you! there's also a mention of anal things, but nothing goes in
> 
> enjoy, horndogs ;)

"Truth or dare?" Rose eagerly asks Rey from opposite her in the circle, legs crossed with a gin and tonic in her hand.

It's Friday night, and they're getting drunk with Finn and Poe. It was Poe's suggestion to play truth or dare, of course. They sit in a circle on the floor in Finn and Poe's apartment, empty bottles of alcohol scattered around them, one in the centre from when they'd just been playing spin the bottle.

"Dare." She sips on her red wine with a smirk.

It was a silly question, really. Everyone knows that Rey always chooses dare, and she never backs down.

They all exchange a knowing glance, as if they'd already discussed what to dare Rey to do. Of course, they had. A couple of days prior, they all had a free period when Rey didn't, and they brainstormed ideas, hoping to up the stakes and make things more interesting when she would inevitably accept the challenge.

"I dare you to not wear any underwear for the next week." Rose grins, clearly feeling proud of the dare.

Rey scoffs and smiles cockily. "Easy."

"But, there's a catch," Poe says, taking a swig of cider.

"We decide your outfits," Finn chimes in, waving his bottle around to indicate himself, Poe and Rose.

Rey raises an eyebrow and looks at each of them. "Well, this could get interesting," she smirks. "Alright. You're on."

\---

Rose and Rey are flatmates, and they live next door to Finn and Poe, but they spend most of their time in the same apartment, one way or another.

Finn and Poe had woken up especially early to come round and help Rose decide on Rey's first outfit of the week.

"When you say no underwear, does that mean no bra, too?" Rey asks, perched on her bed and watching them scavenge through her wardrobe.

"No bra, no thong, no nothing," Rose calls out.

"Gosh, what will Professor Solo think..." Rey murmurs to herself, nervous but somewhat excited about whether he'd even notice.

"What's she on about?" Finn asks Rose, head practically in the wardrobe.

"That professor she fancies," Poe laughs.

Rose pulls out a plain tee, holding it up in front of Rey and tilting her head, nodding to herself. "We'll start easy. A t-shirt and some jeans." Poe chucks over a pair of simple jeans that land on Rey's lap.

"How kind," Rey mutters dryly. "And I do not fancy him!" She jumps off the bed as she protests.

"You do," the other three day in unison.

"I do not! He's just… attractive." She smiles at the mere thought of Professor Solo, his raven locks and constant stern expression. She can only imagine how it would feel for him to look at _her_ like that. The thought sends a shiver down her spine and a tingle to between her thighs.

"You're blushing at the thought of him, Rey."

She brings a hand up to her face and feels that she is, indeed, blushing. "It's just hot in here." Rey walks through to the bathroom, shirt and jeans in hand. She closes the door and strips off her pyjamas and panties.

"Rey, I don't want to sound creepy or anything, but these walls are thin -" Finn begins, voice raised so Rey can still hear him in the bathroom. His and Poe's apartment is next door to hers and Rose's, with Rey's room directly next to Finn's.

"- Yeah, Rey, I've heard you, too. Our rooms aren't exactly far apart," Rose calls out.

Poe makes exaggerated moaning noises, screwing his face up and pretending to rub his hand over his crotch. "Uh, Professor Solo! Just like that, Sir, just like that! I'm your slut, Professor Solo, only yours!"

Rey snaps open the door, glaring at Poe, who stops imitating her and just grins cockily. "I have never said that," she protests, cheeks tinted pink. The three of them give her disbelieving looks. "I seriously hate you sometimes, Dameron," she mutters.

"You love me, Johnson."

\---

Rey can't be sure if she's imagining things when she walks into class on her first day of the dare. Maybe it's just wishful thinking that Professor Solo seems to glance across at her more than usual, never quite eye contact, though - his eyes always… lower, than eye level.

The next day, Rey has to wear a strapless cropped top, a skirt that comes down to her mid-thigh, and a denim jacket.

"Morning, Professor Solo!" She chirps cheerily. He peers up from his desk, quickly scanning her figure and inhaling sharply.

Usually, Rey only wears jeans and a hoodie, or a t-shirt in the Summer. This is the first time he's seen the soft curve of her waist, her toned legs, and he wonders why she would ever think about hiding it under an oversized jumper.

"Miss Johnson," he greets with a curt nod. She feels his eyes burning into her back as she walks to her seat.

As the days go on, Rey wears less fabric, showing more skin. Wednesday's outfit is Finn's idea, which she finds a kinder option than what the others have in mind. He picks out a black and red flannel and _denim_ shorts with frayed edges.

"The flannel I can get on board with. But these?" Rey holds up the shorts. "Finn, I'm not wearing denim without underwear."

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, forgot." He rummages through her drawer of shorts, instead picking a black cotton pair.

When she reveals Finn's choice to Poe and Rose (who insisted on a grand reveal), their faces fall.

"Is that it?" Poe asks, thinking it must be a joke. "Finn, this is meant to be _torture_ for Rey, not a normal outfit," he laughs.

"It's cute, but Poe has a point," Rose adds. "Come on, Poe, let's find something better." They stand up and begin walking to Rey's bedroom. She steps in their way and holds up a hand.

"No way. It was your idea to let Finn choose, and this is his choice."

Rose puts a hand on her hip. "You're just saying that because underwear doesn't make a difference with it."

Rey shrugs.

"Fine," Poe says. "But at least undo another button or two."

"I already have two undone!" Rolling her eyes, Rey complies. Her fingers fumble with the third black button, undoing it to show a little more skin. "Better?"

Rose smirks. "Much better. Now go see your hot professor."

Rey groans as she grabs her bag and keys.

As expected, Professor Solo doesn't have much of a reaction to Rey's outfit today, yet she can't help but feel disappointed. So, feeling a burst of confidence, she approaches his desk at the end of class.

"Professor Solo, do you think you'd be able to quickly proofread this essay for me?" She asks, holding two sheets of paper.

He glances down at his watch. "Of course, Miss Johnson."

She thanks him as she bows over much further than necessary to place the essay across the desk in front of where he sits. Gravity does its work, tugging her flannel away from her chest, giving him a teasing view of her small breasts. His eyes flicker down her shirt as she stands upright and clears his throat before picking up the essay.

On Friday, Rey wakes up almost relieved that today is the last day of the dare. That is, until Rose hands her the chosen outfit.

"Rose, do you realise how short this skirt is? Not to mention the shirt," Rey exclaims, pinching the sheer material of her white button-up shirt, tucked into a black, leather-look, pleated skirt.

"Not too late to back out!" Poe calls from the kitchen.

"I'm not backing out," she shouts back. "What if there's wind? Or if it rains?" She walks through to the kitchen, closely followed by Rose.

Poe shrugs. "Not my problem."

"Where is Finn, anyway?" Rey asks him.

"Hm? Oh, he's, uh, taking a shower." He looks around, looking awkward. "Anyway, it's your last day, then you can wear as much underwear as you like. Just power through, Rey."

Rey manages to make it to Professor Solo's class without her skirt blowing up in the breeze and flashing anyone. She walks through the corridor with one hand holding her skirt to her thigh, feeling slightly self-conscious.

As soon as she steps into his class and sees Professor Solo sitting behind his desk, legs crossed, a confidence rushes through her. She feels sexy, bold,

He glances up, does a double-take, and his eyes darken. He looks her up and down, eyes slowly gazing over her bare legs and pebbled nipples pointing through her sheer shirt.

"Miss Johnson," he calls out, making Rey stop in her tracks. "Stay after class, please." Even from a few metres away, she sees how his eyes look darker than normal, jaw tighter.

"Yes, Sir," she says a little too flirtatiously without thinking, butterflies in her stomach.

She spends the class gazing at Professor Solo, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together. She barely hears a word he says, thoughts clouded by all the things she'd beg for him to do to her over that overly organised desk of his.

Time flies by and before she knows it, everyone is leaving. Except for Rey.

"What is it that you wanted, Sir?" She stands in front of his desk, watching his long, thick fingers twirling a pen between them, ankle resting across his other knee.

He stands up and circles around to Rey, taking slow steps and fixing his eyes on her. She bites her lip, only now realising just how tall he is, how wide he is. The corner of her lip twitches up when she thinks, _I bet he's... proportional._

Professor Solo puts the pen on the desk and rounds on Rey. Her breath hitches when two hands find her waist, turn her to face the desk, and press just below her hips against the desk, toying with the waistband of her skirt.

"Tell me, Rey, how many times have you imagined me touching you?" His voice is low, so fucking deep. "I've seen that look in your eyes, I know what you've been thinking about during class."

She bites her lip, blushing, and feels his cock hardening as it presses into the small of her back. "Answer me," he warns, giving her waist a light squeeze.

"I don't know. So many times."

"So many times, what?" Professor Solo growls in her ear, hand now giving her hair a light tug.

A quiet moan falls from Rey's lips, skin feeling white hot. "Sir. So many times, Sir."

"Good girl." He lets go of her hair and lets it rest on the front of her thigh. It trails up, sliding under her skirt and snaking round to her inner thigh, stopping before he reaches her sex. "Did you even pay attention to anything I said in class today, Rey?"

She shakes her head, biting her lip. His words and the dominance in his voice makes her all too aware of the wetness between her thighs, where she isn't wearing underwear.

"Naughty girl," he murmurs. His hands slide between them to cup her bare ass, skirt falling over his large hands. "You've been driving me fucking crazy all week, the way you bat your eyelashes so innocently with those fucking outfits."

"You noticed?" Rey lets out a soft moan as he roughly squeezes her ass.

"Of course I fucking noticed." He brings his hands round her waist, sliding them up to cup her breasts through the thin shirt. "Dressing like the little slut I always knew you were, teasing me every fucking day… I think you need to be punished." His thumbs circle around her hardened nipples "What do you think, Rey?"

She nods, not trusting her voice. Her hands grip the edge of the desk at her sides, legs feeling weak beneath her. "Use your words."

"Yes. Yes, Sir. I need you to punish me, Sir."

A flat palm between her shoulder blades firmly presses her torso down until it's flat against the desk, skirt riding up further. She yelps a little, hands by her face.

"You okay?" He checks, pausing for a moment. Rey nods enthusiastically; she's more than okay. "Good girl."

Professor Solo yanks up her skirt, revealing her bare ass. She wiggles it a little, craning her neck to try and see his dark eyes widen. "You really are a little slut aren't you? Not wearing underwear under this fucking tiny skirt, letting the world see this pretty pussy?"

"Thought you were going to punish me, Sir," she provokes, squeezing her thighs together.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea." Rey can hear the smile in his voice. "Hands. Give me your hands." He holds both of her hands in one of his, also managing to hold up the hem of her skirt.

Excitement tingles between her thighs, skin burning and heart racing. "I'm going to spank you, fifteen times. You okay with that, Rey?" She nods against the desk, reveling in every second. "I need you to say it, baby."

"Yes, Sir. I want you to spank me - please. Please punish me, Sir."

He growls from the back of his throat as he uses a foot to nudge her legs wider than shoulder-width apart, letting the cool air hit her wet sex. "Desperate little _slut_." He emphasises the word by colliding his palm to Rey's ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He caresses where his palm landed, soothing the bittersweet sting. "That okay?"

Rey smirks. "Was that all you've got, Sir?"

"Dirty little mouth." He spanks her other cheek, equally as hard as the first. She moans at the contact and her fingernails dig into her palms, squirming under his tight grip. He gently rubs the skin that feels oh so soft under his rough hands. "I can think of many better ways to use that filthy mouth of yours."

"Look how wet you are." _Smack._ "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Another smack. "Like getting spanked by your professor over his desk, don't you?" Another smack.

"Yes, Sir," she practically moans, the sting of her cheeks melting into magma in her core. "I can barely feel anything though," she taunts. "Are you sure you're even touching me?"

"Little brat." He spanks her again, harder this time. She moans out a quiet fuck, drool trickling out the corner of her mouth and onto the desk. "Watch your dirty little mouth, or we'll add ten spanks."

"S- sorry, Sir."

"You're doing so well, baby. Being so good for me," he says after the tenth spank, after Rey's stopped making smart remarks.

After her fourteenth spank, Rey's a whimpering mess on the desk, legs beginning to tremble and her pussy soaked. "Tell me, Rey, what are you being punished for?"

"For dressing like a slut and teasing you, Sir." Professor Solo caresses the red marks on her ass, waiting to give her the final smack.

"That's right. Are you going to keep being a good girl for me, Rey?"

She pauses. "I'll think about it, Sir."

"Little brat. This is your last one now, okay, baby? Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Sir."

With that, his hand comes down on her ass - he's saved the hardest smack until last - and she jumps a little against the desk. " _Holy fuck_!"

"Filthy mouth, Rey. Such a dirty little mouth, we'll have to put that to better use, won't we?" Professor Solo caresses her ass for the last time, comforting the red stings on both cheeks. He lets go of her hands and lets her skirt fall back over her ass. "On your knees, baby." His voice is rugged, desperate, but Rey does as she's told.

She kneels in front of him and her small hands fumble to undo the belt and zipper. She pulls down his trousers and boxers in one go, letting them gather around his ankles. His hard cock springs out, long and thick in her face. _So, he_ is _proportional_ , she thinks.

She takes his length in one of her small hands, barely able to reach the whole way around it, and gives it a couple of slow pumps, spreading his precum down it. Her tongue licks a flat stripe down the underside of his length. She looks up at him with the most innocent eyes she can muster as she guides the tip to her lips, taking in just the head. He hisses at the contact, her tongue swirling around it and flicking over his slit. Her hand continues to pump his shaft, making sure to be slow.

"Stop. Being. A fucking. Tease," he warns through gritted teeth, knotting a hand into her hair. Holding her head in place, he thrusts his hips forward, forcing his throbbing cock in her mouth. "Suck."

Rey obeys, bobbing her head along his cock, her hand pumping what she can't fit in her mouth. She hollows her cheeks and guides her tongue along the base until it reaches the head, circling around it.

"You love my cock, don't you?" He grunts, still holding a fistful of her hair. "Love it in your tiny fucking mouth, like the little slut you are?" His eyes close for a moment as his cock touches the back of your throat and you hum in agreement. "God, this is a much better use of your filthy little mouth."

She hasn't been going particularly fast, wanting to make him last in hope that he'll fuck her senseless over his desk. Apparently, he's had enough of going slow: his grip on her hair tightens, lightly tugging at her scalp, and holds her head firmly in place as he thrusts his hips back and forth, setting a faster, harder pace for himself.

His cock hits the back of her throat with every thrust, her eyes welling up as she gags. "Fuck, I could fuck this mouth all day long, baby. Feels so good on my cock." Despite the tears pricking at her eyes, heat pools in Rey's core - she loves that she can make him feel so good, loves how he uses her.

"I'm gonna come, baby. You gonna swallow my cum like the good little slut you are?" She tries to nod and hum yes, but the way he fucks her mouth makes it difficult. "Of course you are, such a fucking _slut_."

His own words seem to push him over the edge, his hot cum filling her mouth as he groans and tugs at her hair. She swallows and licks her lips, maintaining her doe-like eye contact. "Thank you, Sir."

"Good girl," he coos, bringing her up to her feet. "Such a good slut for me. On the desk," he orders.

Rey shuffles onto the edge of the desk, spreading her legs wide enough for her skirt to rise up and flash her pussy to him. "Will you fuck me now, Sir?"

"So fucking desperate, aren't you? No, I won't fuck you yet." Her face falls and she looks up at him with pleading eyes. He steps out of his trousers and boxers bundled at his feet, inching closer to Rey. "Tell me, Rey, do you want to come on my fingers -" he cups a large hand over her sex, finger stroking over her wet cunt "- or on my tongue?" He sucks her skin between his teeth at the base of her neck, sure to leave a mark.

Her fingers intertwine with Professor Solo's long, dark curls, soft moan escaping her lips as her head lolls back and her legs hook around his waist. He plants long, gentle kisses up her neck to her jaw, finger continuing to stroke over her entrance, always stopping before reaching her throbbing clit.

"Y- your fingers - please, Sir, make me come on your fingers, please. I - I need your fingers inside me, please - God, please, Sir," Rey babbles, desperate for something to clench around.

"Mmm," he mumbles against her neck, "since you asked so nicely."

He slides a finger into her aching cunt, her back arching into him. One of his fingers is easily the width of two of her own, longer and reaching a spot she's never been able to reach alone. " _Sir_." He pumps into her, slowly, a couple of times, her walls clenching around him.

"Fuck, you're tight." His breath is hot against her ear, tickling her hot skin. He has a palm flat against the desk, propping him upright so he can keep his lips against her neck. "Think you can handle another one, baby?" She nods frantically, eyes screwed shut and hips bucking into his hand. "Say it."

"I want - I need another - another one of your f- fingers, Sir. Please." He draws his finger out before pushing two back in, curling once inside her then pumping a little faster than before. "God, _fuck_ , Sir, you feel so, _so_ good."

"Watch that filthy mouth of yours, or you won't be coming at all," he warns, voice low and dangerous.

She whines, lips parting and breaths heavy. Her nipples are hard and visible through her button up top. He pumps into her faster and harder, her moans getting louder. "Undo your shirt." She does so, letting the fabric fall to the sides and expose her small breasts.

He shifts his weight off the desk to stand between her legs, his wide thighs spreading her legs a little more. "Such pretty little tits," he murmurs. He palms one of her breasts in his hand and rolls her pebbled nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She throws her head back, electric tingles flying from her nipple to her aching clit, desperate to be touched.

Rey bucks her hips up to his hand, craving for some friction on her swollen clit, but finds his hand leaving her breast to firmly hold her hips in place. She moans in frustration, her heartbeat strong in her core.

"If you want something, you have to use your words." The look in his eyes does something to her, enhancing the pooling warmth in her abdomen. The way he looks at her - hungry, desperate - makes her toes curl and sends a shiver down her spine in the best way. His dark hair is dishevelled from her hands, a few stray strands falling across his forehead and darkened eyes.

"Sir - touch my clit, please. Please rub my clit, Sir."

"Good girl." His thumb finds her engorged clit and rubs tight, hard circles on it, giving her the stimulation she's been yearning for.

His long fingers curl inside her, repeatedly nudging that sweet spot inside her. "I'm close - I'm so close," she pants.

"I know you are, baby. _So fucking tight._ You're being such a good little slut, taking my fingers. Think you can take another one?"

"God - yes! Please, yes, Sir - _holy fuck_!" She exclaims as he forces a third digit in her tight cunt. His hard cock nudges against her thigh as her walls stretch around his thick fingers, and she wonders how on Earth his cock will even fit in her.

He adds more pressure to her clit, fingers fucking her faster, vulgar sounds of her slick, her moans, and his dirty words fill the room. "You're doing so good, you're gonna feel so good around my fucking cock."

"I'm gonna - Sir, can I -?"

"Come for me, baby. Be the little slut you are and come on my fingers." She does. She cries out and her cunt clenches around him, not slowing his movements as she rides out her climax, euphoric waves rippling through her veins. "Good girl, baby."

He brings his fingers up to Rey's lips, pushing one in when she opens her lips, then adding the others separately. She sucks on his fingers, swirling her tongue around them and licking up her arousal, tasting herself on his fingers.

"Such a good girl. You gonna keep being a good girl for me?" She nods eagerly. "You ready to take my cock or do you need a minute?"

"Now. Please, Sir. Need your cock in me."

"Such a greedy slut. Now, do I take you this so I can see your pretty little tits -" he softly traces a finger around one of her hard buds, sending goosebumps across her skin "- or bent over my desk so I can see your pretty little ass?"

Rey licks her lips, liking the sound of either of those options. "Whatever you prefer, Sir."

A smirk tugs at his lips. "Good answer," he says with a glint in his eyes. "I think I'll do both."

Professor Solo's eyes flicker between Rey's and her chest, softly rising and falling. They linger over her hard nipples, over her parted lips. Her chest glistens, damp and hot with a bead of sweat trickling between her breasts.

He takes his cock in his hand and pumps it a couple of times, dragging the tip over her folds, brushing over her clit. "How do you want me to fuck you, baby? Tell me how you want my cock."

"Hard. Fast. Please, Sir, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week."

"Such a dirty slut, desperate for my fucking cock. I'll fuck you hard, like the whore you are. Make you scream my fucking name." He pumps his cock slowly in his large hand. "You want me to use a condom?"

She shakes her head. "I'm clean. Got the implant." He tells her that he's clean, too. "Please, Sir," she whimpers, her pussy aching for him inside her, "I just need your cock in me."

He lines his cock up to his entrance and pushes himself halfway into her, checking, "You okay?" She nods and he slams all the way into her cunt.

"Is it even in yet, Sir?" Rey taunts, biting her lip as innocently as she can muster with her breasts bouncing as he thrusts his cock into her.

"God, you're such a fucking brat. You'll pay for that, baby. But first, I want to see your face when you come all over my cock."

She moans, feeling close already. His thick cock fills her up, stretching her walls, her core burning with desire. He puts a hand on the small of her back, pulling her in close, and lets it settle on one of her breasts, toying with her nipple. His other hand reaches between them to press on her clit; her head rolls back and her eyes flutter shut.

"You're so close, so fucking tight on my cock. Open your eyes." He removes his hand from her back to take her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head upwards. "Want to see your face when you come."

As soon as Rey looks into his eyes, sees his stony expression this close, she comes undone, digging her fingernails into his forearm, feeling his muscles flexing beneath her fingertips as he furiously rubs her clit. Not wanting to come just yet, he pulls out of her, his cock shining with her arousal. "Bend over. Now."

She complies, keeping her stance wide so her cheeks spread and he can see her holes, her pussy and inner thighs glistening with her arousal.

"Thought you said you'd be a good girl for me." His hands knead her ass, palms spreading her cheeks wider as his thumbs gently trace circles. "Thought you'd learned your lesson."

"I am a good girl, Sir," she whines, white knuckles gripping the edge of the desk and wiggling her hips.

His hand collides with her ass and thrusts into her _hard_. "Good girl, my ass," he growls. "You're nothing but a greedy _slut_." He smacks her again in the same place, her cheek growing redder.

Professor Solo snaps his hips fast and hard, just like she'd asked, both of them panting and making inhuman sounds. "Hands behind your back," he orders when she goes to reach one under her stomach to rub her clit. She doesn't stop, fingers an inch away from her throbbing bundle of nerves.

One of his hands stretches out to grab a fistful of her hair, sharply tugging her head up. She gasps at the tug on her scalp. "I said," he leans forward, stopping his thrusts with his cock buried deep in her cunt, "put your hands behind your back."

Rey does so, letting him pin her hands against the small of her back as he releases her hair. "You okay, baby? Want me to stop?"

"No, don't ever stop." He doesn't need any more encouragement - he resumes pounding into her pussy, grunting through the echoing noise of skin slapping on skin.

He holds her hips in one hand, holding her in place, his grip tight. It slides over the curve of her cheek and his thumb brushes over her entrance, watching it clench at the light stimulation.

"Has anyone ever had this ass, baby?" His thumb circles around the ring of muscle, teasing it by pressing the pad of his thumb on it, but not enough to push into her.

"N- no, S- Sir," she moans, body jolting forward against the desk with every thrust.

"Mmm, good girl. Might change that another day, baby. You'd like that wouldn't you? My cock in your tight little ass?" His thrusts are relentless, her knees feeling weaker than ever.

She turns one of her wrists in his grasp to claw at his, nails scraping against his skin. "Yes, Sir, I'd l- love your co- ock in my ass."

"I know you would. You know how I know?"

"How, Sir?" Rey pants, only just able to form words, her thoughts no longer coherent. She's close. So close.

"Because you're a greedy little whore who just needs a cock in her." She moans in agreement, drool trickling onto the desk. His palm hits her ass, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to give her a sting that sends a buzz to her clit.

His thrusts become sloppy, but no less hard, and she can tell he's close, too. She feels his cock twitch in her, her cunt tightening around him. "Sir - can you t- touch my clit, p- please, Sir, I need - need to come."

"Such a good girl asking for what she wants." Keeping her wrists in place, his grip starting to loosen, his other hand reaches under her to quickly rub circles over her clit, eliciting loud moans of euphoria from her. "You can come, baby. Want you to come on this cock."

With three more relentless thrusts, she does. Her climax triggers his, and hot liquid fills her up, his movements slowing while she rides out her orgasm. He draws his dick out of her, lets go of her wrists to pull up his boxers and trousers.

Rey turns around at the sound of a zipper being pulled up and a belt being buckled, her skirt falling down and covering her pink pussy. "That was…"

He looks up, almost with a smile. "It was." He sees her fumble with the buttons of her shirt and says, "Here, let me."

His fingers brush over hers as he takes his time doing up the buttons. He leans down and kisses the top of her forehead. "You did so good, baby." His hands lightly brush over her nipples as he does up the final two buttons.

"I have to say though," Rey begins with a playful edge to her voice, "you said I wouldn't be able to walk for a week, and, well -" she takes two steps, trying to mask her shaky legs "- I still can."

"Don't push it, baby," he warns. "Otherwise you'll be punished first thing on Monday."

Rey smirks. "I look forward to it."


End file.
